Insane As Pink
by Sacredkeybearer66
Summary: They thought it was over, but I knew better.I knew that one day that Pinkamina Diane Pie would be back and continue her massacre of Ponyville, and I was the only one who can stop it.Dr.Whooves in story, and Cupcakes sequal. OC/Rainbow Dash, R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Yep, I think I just hit an all time low making a MLP story, but who gives I crap, I don't.  
>Mainly because I am jumping on that whole "Cupcakes" ban wagon by making an even lesser cute MLP story.<p>

If you don't like swearing, and faint or throw up at the sight of blood, gore, and seperated skin from bodies, then this is not for you.  
>Yes, I am sort of a Brony, but not really a full one, and if you don't like it then I will Tolerate and Love the shit out of you.<p>

To those who approve, BROHOOF!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The File of The Cupcake Massacre<p>

* * *

><p>I started looking into this murder case a month,they say that it is an obession, while I think it is a case I will never get out of my mind.<p>

The case file for this peticular murder is filled with things so dark, vile, and surpising that it shook the kingdom to the very core.

Some villagers were missing from Ponyville at that time, but they can come and go as they please.

I though started noticing that some of the common ponies that I have seen were now gone. Pinkie Pie was working at the bakery as usual, and always had new types of cupcakes on sale.

Some of them looked like the exact colors of the ponies that where missing, my PI scences told me that there was something strange about her and the cupcakes she has made.

So I investigated her, I asked her questions about her cupcakes, if she knew anypony that disappeared.

She never told me anything about the cupcakes, but told me she knew oneof the missing ponies, Fluttershy and that she was a great friend.

Her reaction to me heading to the basement door was a pure sign she was the killer, but I got to her Lair in due time.

Two weeks and more disappearences,and I started to think that I could be next, so I locked all of my doors, windows, and kept sertain rooms with thier light's on, and slept with a club in case she did get in.

When she was away from her bakery that gave my the perfect time to search for her lair, I used a spell to unlock the door and went to the basement.

I saw the most horrible of things inside, corpses of ponies, skins of them turned into dresses, some furniture, a banner saying life is a party in blood, and thier was pony blood in a tank.

The metallic stench of blood was in the air, mixed with the rotting of corpses.

There was several torture divices inside as well, looking freshly used, a table were she kept her victems and another where a large bowl was.

Inside were numbers, and on the numbers were names of certain ponies, all of the numbers allready out were the ones she had killed.

I looked inside and found mine, number sixty six with my name written on it, Tirimur.

I wanted to grab Dash's number, but I heard hoofsteps and teleported out of there before she saw me.

Another week in I was studing the possibilities how she became insane, how she did her operations when more ponies started to disappear.

I tried telling her friends Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, and of course my crush Rainbow Dash, but they never believed me no matter how hard the evidence I gave them.

They told me that I was paranoid and that I need to stop being so fucking suspicious of Pinkie Pie, I flew off in a huff and went home, but I knew Dash was following.

Later I was home and sitting on the chair that was outside with a table when Dash showed up.

I could tell she was concerned about me,more then usual, but I told her I was fine and thier was nothing to worry about, that I would have this case settled and Pinkie would be put in a jail or Asylum.

She told me what if I was wrong about Pinkie being this so called killer, and I simply said if I was then the disappearences would keep happening.

Then she said she would never understand how she could be the killer since she would never harm any of her friends, I tossed her a picture and told her to ask Fluttershy.

The said picture was so grusome and dark that Dash could not believe what she saw and threw up over my porche's fence because of the bloodied, mangled, and gorey body of what was once Fluttershy.

I told her to go home and at night lock your doors and keep a weapon by and tell her friends to do the same, for a psychopath was on the loose in ponyville.

Of corse she never listened to me, and the day before Pinkies arrest she disappeared like the rest.

The day after I bashed into Pinkies lair to see Dash was turned into a stuffed horse by Pinkie, I became so furious that I layed down a good beating on her before I calmed down, even if she did have a switch blade.

As we fought the guards went into her lair to prove her insanity, and with one good hoof in the face I knocked her out, determined to use the same tool on her she used to kill my beloved.

But I was stopped by Twilight when the Princess came, she used a spell to wipe Pinkies memorys of her cruel deeds, saying she will never remember those events ever again.

Dashe's funeral was a sad one, it was dark and raining, all of Ponyville was in attendence, exept for Pinkie Pie.

With my final words and a very emotional goodbye, she was returned to the clouds, some say that during that day they heard a specific boom in the clouds, and that a multicolored circle, that of a rainbow was in the sky.

I was the only one who knew this though, I felt a sudden cold wind and was reminded of Dash, she was indeed alive, but in sprit and will always be anchored to Ponyville...forever.

I was not so sure if Celestia did the right thing, but she assured me everything would be back to normal.

I knew better though for I looked deep into Pinkies mind using the study of investigation, she would one day feel the need for pony flesh again, and the insane psychopathic pony known as Pinkamina Diane Pie, or as I called her The Pony Flesh Cupcake Baker would soon be on the loose again...sooner then I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): This is the second chapter folling the events of what happened in the first chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Something is Amiss in Ponyville<p>

* * *

><p>Woke up in the mourning plauged by the same god damn dream, the dark clouds and thunder, the siloette of Pinkamina Diane Pie as she tried to cut me with her switch blade.<p>

A flash of lightning and I could see the insanity in her eyes, whitch turn to surprise as I knock her out and gain her switch blade, ready to end her life like she did to my beloved Rainbow Dash.

I splashed my face and looked at myself in the mirror, I had a grey coat, light grey mane and silver eyes, the mane on my head was spiked and my mark was a crown that had white on left and black on right if someone looked at it at thier point of view.

I also had a necklace on, it was a silverish chain with my mark for the icon.

"been about six months now, and all I have been doing was minor cases, but I know one day Pinky is going to crack, so I have to stay focused" I thought.

I opened my door and thier was a grey coated pegasis standing on the mat with amber eyes that were in a derpy exsression, and her tounge sticking out.

She had a mail bag with her,for it was her duty to take the mail every day, she had bubbles as her mark, this was Ditzy Doo, also known as Derpy Hooves to some.

"sup Derp, did you get me the right mail this time?" I asked.

"sur thing Tirimur, now were did I put it in again?, Ohhh my bag silly me!" she said in a derpish tone.

She gave me the right mail this time, and in turn I gave her a muffin, whitch she took gladly and ate it like a derp would eat a muffin, sloppily.

"about that info Ditzy, did you find anything about Pinky?, was she acting strange latly?" I said.

As she finished her muffin she says "that info comes with a price, a very delicious one!".

I handed her another muffin and she ate it again like a derp, she then began to talk.

"she has been looking around at the crowds, but other then that I don't know, I was eating a muffin" she said.

"well thanks again for the info Derp, I am going to go check it out myself" I said as I closed my house door, locked it and began to leave.

Derp waved to me and I waved back to her as I started walking towards The Sugarcube Corner, the infamous bakery shop were Pinkamina skinned, and disembowled her victems while alive to turn them into cupcakes.

All of Pinkies friends were there, Twilight, Rarity, even Applejack whitch is a rare accorence durring Applebuck season.

Twilight has a purple coat and eyes, but her mane was black with streaks of bright pink, she has a horn on her head and a nova as her mark.

Rarity has a white coat and purple mane, her eyes were blue, has a horn like Twilight and she has three diamonds as her mark.

Applejack has an orange coat with some white freakles on her cheeks, her eyes are green and has her blonde mane in a pony tail, she has three red apples as her mark.

"hey ladies, hey there murderer" I said to them then looked at Pinkie.

"your still saddlesore from what happened six months ago?, why the fuck can't you just let it go?" Applejack asked.

"she killed Dash, AJ and I will not let her live that down ever" I said.

"why can't you see that Pinkie is back to her old self again, everypony knows it" Twilight said butting in.

"insane people never go back to normal Twilight, the urges to do what they did while insane is still inside them, some are able to control them,while others go back into insanity again, so I am keeping a good eye on Pinkie to make sure that does not happen" I said.

"I will never be able to comrehend you Private Investigators or your brutish tatics" Rarity said.

"it is for everyponie's safty that I must keep tabs on her at all times, and if I find one fucking thing wrong with her that goes with her insanity Ill send her to the best asylum I can find" I said.

"isn't that a bit drasic, I mean she is back to normal and I doubt she will ever go back because of the spell" Twilight said.

"sometimes spells don't work as well as they should, you should know this by now Twilight" I said.

"what is all with this gloomy talk, let's have a party" Pinkie said.

"I got to go pick up a few things before I head off back to home" I said.

I looked at Pinkie and said sternly"and remember, I will be watching you" then left.

I stopped by Vinyl Scratch's place to see what she was up to, her house was thumping because of the electrical music she was playing in there.

I knocked on the door and the music stopped, and then the door opened.

Vynil Scratch had a white coat like Rarity's, but she had blue mane with sky blue in it and a music note as her mark, she was also wearing black rimmed sun glasses that had purple tint on them, and she has a unicorn horn.

"sup Tirimur, didn't expect an investigator like you to be in my front door" she said.

"just came here for some small talk Vynil, nothing serious" I said.

She let me inside of her house whitch had alot of neon lights and other things raves had, but we went into her studio to talk.

She handed me some tea and sat down "thanks Vynil, it helps a bit" I said.

"this is about Rainbow Dash again isn't it, that case has been stuck in your head ever since the end of it" she said.

"I know, but my PI scences tell me Pinkie will go back to her old ways eventually, so I have to be well prepared" I said.

"you need to get out of your house for awhile Tirimur or you might be the one going insane" she said.

"no one else has even seen the carnage Pinkie is capable of doing Vynil, what she does to her victems is very dark" I said.

The thoughts came back into my mind, blood everywere, body parts of poines, the dresses and furnishings, and her tools.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as Vynil said"well you and the guards were the only ones who saw what was inside, and I doubt anyone else would want to know".

"if they did Pinkie would be in a jail cell or in an Asylum by now, that statue we made for the dead is not enough for forgivness in my eyes" I said.

I looked at the clock and decided it was time for me to leave " I will see you later Vynil, I got some things to ponder on" I said.

I went to the field of Dash's Funeral, since then the clouds there have always stayed there and looked like rainclouds, and there was also wind.

The wind I saw that day was differen't, it was sky blue and I have been searching for it amongst the funeral grounds ever since.

This time I got lucky and saw it, so I flew after it as it went into the Everfree Forest.

I followed it to the old castle of the princess', where suddenly three more like it showed up.

They all combined together, and then in a flash of skyblue light a ghostly form of a pegasis showed up.

The sky blue coat, rainbow mane, rose colored eyes, and the cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt was all familer to me, it was Rainbow Dash.

"hello Tirimur, long time no see" she said then showed her goofy smile.

"Dash?, how are you a ghost?" I asked surprised.

"it was because I am one of the six elements, I can no longer die from unatrual causes, but without my body I can no longer come back to the world of the living" she said.

"what about Fluttershy?, is she a spirit as well?" I asked.

"yes, but I believe she is busy right now looking after the animals, I should have listened to you but I was to blind by my loyalty to my friends to see the truth until it was to late" she said.

"I will avenge what happened to you I swear it, and Pinkie Pie maybe back to normal, but not for long" I said.

"then you have to try and get everyone away from her before she has a chance to murder them...like she did to me and other ponies" she said sadly.

"don't worry, I will try and get your body back and bring her to swift justice, this I swear" I said.

"good, now please make haste and get back to ponyville, I will be watching you" she said as she demateerialized back into the four skyblue winds and they went thier seperate ways.

* * *

><p>I don't usually go to Derp's house, but when I get the chance I do go when she is making muffins.<p>

As she was making them and I was sitting at a table we both heard something loud coming from her backyard.

We saw a small box was in her backyard, and from it came out a male pony with a brown coat, chesnut mane, and an hour glass as his mark.

"wha!, that was a bit unexpected!, hmmm, let's get a look around then" he said.

"trees are the same, birds are the same, a bit to sunny to be english weather, a bit primitive perhaps, wonder where I am?, Tardis getting all wonky like that...welp best I try to fix it up then" he said.

"HI!" Derpy said to him with enthusiasm.

"wha,huh?,ah!" the pony said.

"hello there mister!, wow your house kind of appeared out of nowhere!" she said.

"a-no this isn't a house, and futher more your talking!, and you look like your an equian of some sort, a pony, I think that is more intresting" he said.

"I am a pony, and your a pony to mister!" she said.

"now wait a minute I can't possibly be a pony, last time I checked I was at least homosapien in appearence" she said.

"a homo say what now?" she asked confused.

"ah you know, hairless apes, walks on bipedals basically they-" he with interuped by Derpy.

"monkeys on bikepedals!, oh boy, so your from the circus, I love the circus!" she said with enthusiasm.

"a-no it means I walk on two legs!" he said.

"uh, your not walking on two legs mister, did that house hit your head?" she asked.

"now hold on a minute let me take a look" he said as he looked at the glass from the Tardis at his reflection.

"oh de-go-well that's intresting ini't?, look at that, hooves and everything!"he laughed then said"guess that explines alot then!,I'm likeing the tail that is a rather nice touch, hmm chesnut looks like, still not ginger, blast!, oh this looks like an hour glass on my rump fancy that!, doesn't look like a glass" he said.

"duh that is your cutie mark, jeez do I have to teach you everything all over again?" she said.

"now see-" he was interupted again by Ditzy.

"I really really think you hit your head pretty hard, what's your name anyway?" she asked.

"oh I'm The Doctor" he said

"doctor of what?" she asked.

"uh well, I'm just The Doctor" he said.

"um, ok so you fix ponies up right?" she asked.

"uh,no if I fixed ponies up I don't think this would be the what you called it, mark on my rump" he said.

"a cutie mark" she said.

"a yes" he said.

"let me see, woah looks like your cutie mark is a...hourglass?, so hourglass...hourglass, is your special talent TIME!" she asked in amazement.

"indeed!, time and fabrication at the slightest-" he was interupted by Derpy's outburst.

"OH MY GOSH!, a time traveling pony, this is so COOL!, well that's nice, I don't remember what my special talent is anyways" she said.

"well it shows it has bubbles on your rump" he said.

"well yeah I think it's for my bubbly personality!" she said.

"or bubbly brain but that can be debated later" he whispered.

"huh?" she asked.

"nothing , nothing actually you see I am in a bit of a situation, the Tardis brought me here at this specific moment" he said.

"you named your house Tardis?" she asked.

"I believe it is the name of his time machine Ditzy" I said.

"Oh, ok" she said.

"actually out of curiostity what event is about to be taking place at this peticular time and moment?" she asked.

"uh I don't know, I guess the Summer Sun Celebration is coming, the princess is going to come out and everything, everybody gonna be there" she said.

"so this event is very important right?" he asked.

"yep very important!" Ditzy said.

"it seems that the Tardis sent me at this at this specific exact moment for just this world's occasion, that means somehing is bound to happen at this peticular event" he said.

"that must mean my theory of Pinkie Pie snapping back to her old self is right" I said.

"who is this Pinkie Pie?, an unusual name for a pony" The Doctor said.

"her actual name is Pinkamina Diane Pie and let me tell you she has done some very grusome things in the past that are considerd insane" I said.

"well if this pony is going to slip back into insanity then the authorities need to be alerted" he said.

"they all think she is back to normal though because of a memory wiping spell, but only a life sentence in a dungeon or asylum will ensure she does not hurt anyone else" I said.

"well I will try my best to aid you since the Tardis sent me here and won't be working again until I get the right parts, now what should I call you two?" he asked.

"my name is Tirimur, and her name is Dizty Doo, but some of us call her Derpy Hooves for her exspression she does with her eyes" I said.

"well Tirimur and Ditzy , for now on you two are my assistants as long as I am here" he said.

"an assistant!, what do I do?" Derpy asked.

* * *

><p>In her room Pinkie Pie was busy planning for the festival when things started entering back into her mind.<p>

Terrable things, images of dead ponies, thier screaming, blood everywere, and sewing thier coats to make furnitures and dresses.

"what's wrong with me, why do I have all of theese horrible feelings and images in my thoughts?" she thought.

**"Don't you remember Pinkie?, all the fun you had?" **She heard in her head.

"what?, who are you?" she asked.

She looked in the mirror and saw another reflection, some one who looked just like her, but with strait hair and has the look of murder in thier eyes.

**"I'm Pinkamina Diane Pie, the REAL you, don't you remember all the laughter you had while killing those ponies, to continue your hobby of making stuff out of them?" **she said.

"I am not like you meanie!, I am a nice pony!" she said back.

**"nice?, was it nice of your friends to abandon you and throw a party to make up for it like nothing happened?, I will tell YOU what's nice seeing them squirm and beg for mercy as you prepare to torture and kill them" **She said.

"I would never do such a thing to my friends ever!" she said.

**"you allready killed Dash and Fluttershy, why not take the rest of them out now?, I am sure Rarity would make one fine dress, and Twilight Sparkle would make one delicious cupcake!" **She said while smiling.

"your completely nuts Pinkamina, I would never hurt the rest of my friends or any other pony" she said back.

**"you say that, but I know what you really want, you want your lair back, you want Scootaloo to be with you again, so boh of you can tak as much ponies as you see fit and make art and clothing out of thier skins and use the ret in your cupckes, that is what you want!" **She said.

"no it is NOT!" she said and her darker self diappeared from the mirror.

She was now alone, to ponder on her thoughts.

* * *

><p>It was sunset by the time I reached home, when I was sitting on my porch the four skyblue winds joined together again and Dash appeared, but this time light yellow butterflies came as well and Fluttershy formed.<p>

She was a pegasis that had a light yellow coat with light pink colored mane, and her mark were butterflies.

"the fesival is next week, an accqiantece of mine called The Doctor said something was going to happen during the fesival, and I am guessing that it is Pinkie Pie" I said.

"I am very worried about the others, what if they fall victem to Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked.

"no way!, Tirimur would never let that happen Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said with her confidence.

"exactly, I am hoping to be able to catch her in the act of kidnapping to prove my point that she needs to be locked up for life, if I accuse her to early no one would believe me, and if I get to her to late we will have another victem of her killing spree" I said.

"I could never have thought of someone like Pinkie Pie to be so evil and cruel, when I was dying all I could think of is why?" Fluttershy said.

"your not the only one who feels betrayed Fluttershy, being killed by our oun friend was not something I thought of way of me going out" Dash replied.

"well I have to leave and watch the animals, I will see you both later" she said, and then she turned back into the light yellow butterflies and left.

"I will ger behind bars as soon as I can Dash" I said.

"I know you will, and give her a good beating for me and Fluttershy!" she said.

"you know I always loved you Dash, the way you acted from the rest is what attracted me to you, and I honestly thought I could teach you that winning wasn't everything and that cheating is wrong" I said.

"I always felt the same way as well, of course The Wonderbolt had some amazing guys but none of them stack up to you" she said.

"it's a shame though, that I will never be able to feel your touch and you can't feel mine until you have your body, so e only have to make due with being with eachother" said.

"only you and my friends can see me, anyone else would just think your talking to yourself, so we have to hangout indoors" she said sadly.

"doesn't matter to me, as I have you then I am happy" I said.

With that she cried and one of her ghostly tears hit the ground, but left nothing.

We both went back inside my house, where we hung out until Luna raised the moon for night.

* * *

><p>And that is Chapter two folks, I hoped you like it, the next one is going to take place during the festival most of the time, so please enjoy it.<p>

I don't oun anything exept for my OC in this story, everything else is ouned my the orgenal maker, exept for Doctor Who, that show is ouned by BBC.


End file.
